


Summer Days

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice summers afternoon is disrupted by jean and his dumb soccer ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at d!a, i'm archiving my work there here too. please note it hasn't been changed since original posting and therefore, is still unbeta'd.

You sighed happily to yourself as you stretched out on the grass beneath you. It was the first sunny day for a while and with how unpredictable the weather had been lately, you weren’t going to risk missing out. It just so happened that it had fallen on a day where not only were you not in classes, but you had the day off from serving coffee in Starbucks. You didn’t pity your colleagues that were working today, because you sure were glad that you weren’t the one behind the counter working with boiling water in the heat.

 

Come to think of it, you thought that a Mocha Frappuccino with whipped cream sounded pretty great right about now, but you had no desire to go into your place of work on a day off, especially when you didn’t know who was working but you had a strong suspicion that it was Reiner and there was no way you were going near that boy in a crop top, you would never live it down. And it seemed like such a hassle to leave the park while it was still so nice… 

 

You were distracted from your thoughts by the low sound of noise, it had been peaceful up until a few seconds ago. You groaned in annoyance, yes, you knew that you didn’t own the park but just because it was nice for a few hours, did that really mean that your peace had to be interrupted by boys who no doubt wanted to play sport in the park. Why did it matter to them? They played whether or not it was sunny. You’d seen Jean Kirschtein and his friends trekking into their building covered in mud when they’d been rolling around the college field in the rain, not caring if they got sick or not just so they could kick a freaking ball at each other. 

 

Not that… you cared if Jean Kirschtein got sick. 

 

It wasn’t as if whenever he came into Starbucks and you served him, you had to physically restrain yourself from drawing a heart onto the cup before you handed it to him.

 

Nope, not at all. 

 

The thing about Jean Kirschtein was that a tiny part of you thought maybe the feelings were mutual. Or at the very least that you were somewhere on his radar. He’d learnt your name and he always greeted you whenever he saw you. He had a habit of turning up where you were when you were out with your friends at the weekends, plus he came into Starbucks almost every day and your friend Christa had gleefully reported to you that the days when you weren’t working the counter, he didn’t order anything. You didn’t know him that well, you’d made polite conversation with him a few times when you’d been at the same place, but you knew it was probably coincidence that he did seem to appear where you were. Your friends didn’t seem to think so, they called him your stalker. 

 

You may have liked him and may have let yourself suspect a couple of times that he may share the same sentiments (but you always inwardly scolded yourself and pushed those feelings away… you were not going to let yourself think something as egotistical as that!) but you knew that you would never give in to those feelings, because you’d heard too many rumours about him and his attitude. You didn’t want to be another conquest on his list. 

 

“_____, looks like another coincidence is happening.” Christa laughed lightly from her position next to you. “Your stalker is here.” 

 

You sat up, taking the black sunglasses off of your face and sure enough over the other side of the park, where the noise was coming from, stood Jean and his friends. Ugh, damn him for being there and being cute with his stupid two-toned hair and his stupid face. There was no way you were going to get your relaxing day now, because you knew that you were going to be too worried about how you looked. 

 

Why were you worrying about this? You’d already told yourself a bajillion times that you weren’t going to pursue this stupid crush on Jean anyway. If you could call it a crush.

 

“I don’t care.” You shrugged back at Christa, settling back onto your back on the towel but you knew that Christa knew that you were going to spend the rest of the afternoon watching the soccer game that was apparently about to happen over the top of your sunglasses. 

 

Especially because he’d just taken his shirt off and was bragging that his team were going to win the game. 

 

You’d never been a soccer girl, you actually found the game quite boring to watch and you didn’t know why it was so popular. Did it not get boring kicking a ball back and forth for so long? You’d once questioned your father on this, but he’d laughed at you and sent you off to play because apparently you were blocking the TV. It wasn’t… boring today though? Maybe because you weren’t paying attention to the game, but rather Jean. The way his muscles tensed, the way he jokingly taunted his friends, the sweat on his back and the way that when the ice cream truck came to the park he was probably the most excited out of his friends. 

 

Ugh, why did he have to be so cute and make this so hard?! 

 

You were trying to push the thoughts of Jean’s naked back out of your mind when you felt something cold hit you in the stomach and you flew into a sitting position. “What the fuck?” you cried out, ripping your sunglasses off your face and looking down at your stomach. Vanilla ice cream dripped down onto your skirt and you looked up to see Jean stood over you.

 

A very sheepish looking Jean. 

 

“Hey _____… Christa…” he addressed the girl next to you who’d also sat up. “I wanted to say hey and… uh, I guess I kind of had an incident with this.” He held up a now empty cone. “I’m sorry?” 

 

“You should be sorry.” You snapped back at him, flustered. “Oh God it’s cold and uncomfortable and dripping. Do you have a tissue?!” You looked from Christa to Jean in the hopes that one of them would, but they both shrugged.

 

“I could… lick it off for you?” Jean suddenly blurted out, shrugging. 

 

You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes. “I’m not going to be one of your conquests.” You snapped back at him.

 

He looked taken aback. “It was…a joke? A bad one, but a joke. And you do realize that you’re lying on a towel?” 

 

You groaned, how stupid could you have been. You staggered to your feet, grabbing the towel from beneath you and rubbing at the sticky mess until most of it was gone from your stomach. It still felt uncomfortable and so you slipped your feet into the shoes you’d kicked off when you’d arrived at the park and grabbed your bag, shoving the towel into it. “I’m gonna go Christa, I’ll call you later… okay?” you told your friend, before you started to walk back in the direction of your place.

 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear you know.”

 

You hadn’t realized that you hadn’t shaken Jean off at the park and turned round. “What?” 

 

He caught up with your pace. “The thing you said about conquests. You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

 

You felt your cheeks redden and shrugged, pretending that you didn’t care. “What you do with your personal life isn’t any of my business, Kirschtein.” 

 

“An ex-girlfriend of mine started those rumors… we broke up because she was kind of… well, a psycho and so when I couldn’t handle it anymore and broke up with her she started trying to spread shit about me. Yeah, I guess I can have a temper but I’m not disrespectful. I don’t do one night stands, when I like someone, I like someone and I suppose I like you _____. I’ve been trying to get up the courage to talk to you for a while, but it never gets past small talk and sometimes I don’t think before I speak and wow… this is awkward.” 

 

That was the probably the longest sentence that Jean had ever said to you and it made your stomach flip. You’d felt kind of bad liking him because of those rumors but… they weren’t true? He was actually a good guy? And kind of sweet in the way he spoke to you? “Well…” you swallowed. “Maybe you can get to know me better. It’s still nice out… maybe we can go for a walk or get something to eat or something while it’s still a nice day.”

 

Jean grinned at you. “I’d be cool with that.” 

 

“You have to give me like half an hour though because I feel disgusting and I need to shower and no offence, but so do you, you’ve been running around for like an hour and that’s gross.” 

 

“Wait… if I have to go shower… this had better be our first date.” Jean teased you.

 

“I suppose you could call it that.” You were going on a date with Jean! It’s funny how things can change in just an hour… you’d really have a lot to tell Christa when you called her later. “If you really wanted to.” 

 

Jean looked at you for a second and then smiled. “I’ll walk you back to your room,” he reached for your hand and laced his fingers with yours. “And then I’m giving you the best first date ever, I kind of owe you it for being creepy for the past couple of months.” 

 

You just smiled to yourself. You knew him showing up where you and your friends were hanging out couldn’t have been a coincidence. 

 

“Hey, _____?” he suddenly blurted out.

 

“Yes, Jean?”

 

“I can’t believe I got a date out of spilling white, sticky stuff onto your stomach…”


End file.
